


They Deserve Better

by BellaVix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: M/M, They deserved better, Tonks is all of us, Wolfstar is life, wolfstar is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaVix/pseuds/BellaVix
Summary: Had a rush of emotion towards fictional characters and had to write about it.Also see me on Tumblr at bellafics.tumblr.com =)





	They Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> Had a rush of emotion towards fictional characters and had to write about it.  
> Also see me on Tumblr at bellafics.tumblr.com =)

Tonks just couldn’t stand to see this sight. Her elder cousin, once the charming and raucous rebel of the family with his winks, barking laugh and anti-traditional attitude now reduced to a gaunt stand-in trapped between bouts of haunted silence and bitter rages. And Remus Lupin, the gentle werewolf and valued member of the original Order of the Phoenix she’d diligently researched, now clearly carrying as many mental scars as physical scars. Time had not been kind to this couple. When the rest of the Wizarding World had been celebrating the vanquishing of Voldemort and the end of the War and settling back into normality, these two souls had been languishing in their own personal isolated hells. Though they now sat on the same sofa, closer corporeally than they had been in over a decade, they were still so distant in heart and mind. 

Overcome by her thoughts, Tonks grabs the two older men into a fierce embrace. They both flinch at the sudden physical contact and try to pull away unsure of what to do with themselves but Tonks only holds them tighter.

“I’m not letting go for 12 years,” she informs them quite resolutely. “I need to make up for the injustice of you both being alone and miserable for so long somehow,” she continued leaning back so she could look them both in the eyes earnestly but never relinquishing her hold. 

“I just… I just can’t imagine,” her eyes drop as she shakes her head sadly. “It’s just so unfair; you’re both so lovely, so beautiful,” she punctuates her ramblings with kisses on Remus’ and Sirius’ foreheads respectively. “You deserve better. You deserve all the love and hugs and kisses.”

The men shuffle uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact with each other and Tonks who notices and won’t stand for it. 

“You do,” she shakes them a little as if to drill it into them. “I know you had hard lives even before the War and then…” she trailed off not wanting to bring up too many bad memories, “but you are both so deserving of love, and you are loved dammit!”

Sirius’ grey, sad eyes flicker towards Remus momentarily in hope, or bitter disbelief, Tonks isn’t sure but she knows the cause and brings her hands gently down to both mens arms and pulls them in slightly so they are facing each other. 

“You are loved,” she repeats softly but firmly. “I know the past happened and that can’t be changed but you’re both here, now, together. Words were said, feelings were hurt, nightmares caused; but don’t blame each other and lose each other all over again. Blame war, it makes victms of us all. But you’ve survived! Don’t let it ruin your present and future. You have each other again,” Tonks finishes with an animated smile and slight nudge. 

“You love each other right?” she advances. The men still don’t make contact, Sirius even closes his eyes as if scared of seeing a reaction but they both slowly, hesistantly nod. Tonks beams at them and pulls their hands into each others. “Now tell each other,” she insists, her eyes wide and encouraging.

Sirius takes a breath and opens his eyes, grey meeting amber. The warmth of them washes over him like sunlight on a new dawn and he soaks it in. Remus melts into the dark silverly pools he remembers, though bloodshot and clearly haunted as they are now, and a smile makes it’s way up to his own eyes. 

“I… I love you,” they stammer in unison, the words sounding both foreign on their tongues and to their ears after all those years. But they hit home and their lips crash together searching for confirmation. The kiss starts gingerly but the reawakened familiarity soon helps them find their way. Sirius pulls Remus in close as the latter entangles his fingers into the his raven hair. Their grips become tighter, and their kiss more frantic as the desperate need for contact, connection and affection is unlocked. 

“Pads,” Remus breathes, pulling away slightly for air.

“Moony,” Sirius responds, fixing his hands on the other man’s face and his stare deep into his eyes. “My Moony.”

Tonks discreetly backs away not wanting to overstep but also not wanting to miss a moment. At least in this cruel dark world she thought, there is one thing right and as it should be now.


End file.
